Bacillus amyloliquefaciens or B. amyloliquefaciens is a well known aerobic bacteria often found in soil samples that is responsible for much of the world's production of alpha amylase and protease. B. amyloliquefaciens is a Gram-positive, motile, rod-shaped bacterium which often forms chains. The optimal temperature for growth is 30 to 40° C., with no growth below 15° C. or above 50° C. The organism was previously described and distinguished from B. subtilis in Priest, et al., Bacillus amyloliquefaciens sp. nov., nom. rev., International Journal of Systematic Bacteriology, 37, 69-71 (1987) (herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). The organism has also been characterized as a low G+C organism.
It has been suggested that a strain of B. amyloliquefaciens, BNM122, could be a promising ecological alternative to chemical agricultural treatments and be used to develop a sustainable agricultural management to either replace or reduce agrochemical use and/or abuse. For examples, one study reported the use of B. amyloliquefaciens as a microbial biocontrol agent (MBCA) characterized as an environmentally friendly alternative to reduce or replace the chemical control of plant diseases. See, e.g., Correa et al, Bacillus amyloliquefaciens BNM122, a potential microbial biocontrol agent applied on soybean seeds, causes a minor impact on rhizosphere and soil microbial communities, Applied Soil Ecology 41, 185-194 (2009) (herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). Here, a strain of B. amyloliquefaciens was shown to colonize seeds and roots when applied as a coating on seeds to, inter alia, control soil-borne fungal pathogens.
One strain of B. amyloliquefaciens, MIR-41, has also been described as an alpha-amylase hyperproducer. This strain has been used in combination with other microbes to produce ethanol from starch substrates. See for example, Abate, et al., Production of amylolytic enzymes by Bacillus amyloliquefaciens in pure culture and in co-culture with Zymomonas mobilis, Biotechnology Letters 21, 249-252 (1999) (herein incorporated by reference).
Prior art of interest includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,342 which relates to a Bacillus amyloliquefaciens strain that exhibits broad antifungal activity. This disclosure also refers to the use of the Bacillus amyloliquefaciens strain or an antifungal composition comprised of the novel strain for control of a broad range of fungal plant pathogens.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,524 relates to a biological control composition and method including specific strains of Bacillus, which are selected from the group of Bacillus cereus NRRL B-30517 and NRRL B-30519, Bacillus amyloliquefaciens NRRL B-30518 and Bacillus subtilis NRRL B-30520. Here, the specific strains, in combination, provide an effect against pathogenic fungi. The pathogenic fungi include varied Phytophthora species such as P. capsici. 
WO/2005/059112 relates to relates to a Bacillus amyloliquefaciens KTGB0202 and a method for controlling plant pathogens using the same. This strain has a control effect against crop powdery mildew and a broad spectrum of antifungal activity against plant pathogenic fungi and inhibits tobacco mosaic virus infection, as well as an eco-friendly bacterial culture broth for controlling powdery mildew, which contains the same.
Prior art of interest also includes U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/511,499, 12/503,272 and 12/492,816 (all of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety) referring to Bacillus amyloliquefaciens strains NRRL B-50154, NRRL B-50151, and NRRL B-50141, respectively, and compositions and uses of these strains.
Bacillus amyloliquefaciens strain SB3200 is included in products sold by Novozymes for cleaning and odor control applications in which enzymes help remove organic soils that cause inorganic soils to cling and promote malodors and for drainline/grease trap applications in which the strain helps degrade grease and organics that cause drainline build-ups that cause blockages.
There is a continuous need to identify strains that are excellent producers and/or secretors of enzymes suitable for industrial use. Further there is a continuous need to identify new strains which produce/secrete multiple useful enzymes and/or have antifungal applications. It is desirous to identify a single strain that can produce excellent amylase, surfactant and amylase activity. The identification of novel strains is needed to solve continuing industrial needs for improving industrial applications in the area of agriculture production, detergent industry, bio-ethanol industry and the baking industry.